Mangekyou Sharingan
by blackXheart
Summary: Spoiler Episode 131: The Uchiha massacre, what really caused Itachi to do what he did? Just my version of the story.


**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He walked through the dark streets with a bloody kunai dangling limply from one hand.

Time was the only thing now that was holding him back from completing his mission. His Mangekyou Sharingan glanced over the bodies that littered the streets.

"Pathetic." He murmured to himself. He only had one more house.

Itachi's glazed over eyes took in the sight of Sasuke. Silently, he leapt to the roofs to followed him, listening to hollow footsteps and mumbling of his sibling. He gave a sadistic smirk as he leapt up on the power line.

"It's really late... " Sasuke looked up and gasped. "What the...?"

Sasuke had seen him, good. He jumped off again and stayed in the shadows as he followed his now confused brother as he headed toward the street that lead to their house.

He watched with interest as Sasuke skidded to a stop and take in the sight of kunai and shuriken thrown everywhere, as well as blood spattered walls.

"W-what... is this?" Sasuke took off running again. Heading home. Itachi slowly grew impatient as Sasuke paused at the house of his aunt and uncle. But there was no need to look for them. They were outside, laying face-down in their own blood. "Uncle... Aunty..."

Realization finally hit Sasuke. "Dad... Mom...!" He called frantically before once again picking up his feet.

Itachi smirked, and raced to his house before his brother even had it in his sights.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Entering through the back door, Itachi walked down the hallway to his parents bedroom. In the middle of the room they sat. Hands bound behind their backs. Mikoto, his mother, was crying, while his father, Fugaku, remained impassive.

"Itachi!" She gasped at the sight of him coming through the doors. They both stiffened as the sound of Itachi pulling out his kantana. Quickly and silently, he walked over to them and cut through his fathers ribs. "Fugaku!" He mother called out in anguish. His father fell over. Dead.

"Mom! Dad!" Sasuke's calls rang through the silent house, causing Mikoto to renew her cries.

"Itachi! This isn't you!" Mikoto cried out. "I know it! My baby wouldn't do something like this!" Itachi just smirked. "Very good, **mother**." Mikoto's breath hitched with the change of voice as 'Itachi' continued to talk. **"I'm the Mangekyou Sharingan." **

To add to the affect, Mangekyou was now boring into Mikoto's eyes. **"I'm in control of Itachi now. Every idea he has, every thought that runs through his head, every action he commits, will all come from me." **

Mikoto shook her head. "Itachi! I know you can hear me! Stop this!" Itachi still, shadows guarding his face. "This isn't you!" She fell on her side, sobs wracking her small frame.

With his own voice, Itachi muttered, "I'm sorry... mother."

With these words, he stabbed his mother through her chest. Blood spattered all over the floor.

Itachi deactivated his Mangekyou Sharingan, but leaving his normal sharingan, then listened as his little brother's footsteps pounded outside the hall, and paused at the door. He stepped back, only to trip on a a stray kunai, cause a small thump as he regained his footing. He cursed as he stepped back into the shadows, and waited.

The doors creaked open...

"Dad! Mom!" Itachi watched as Sasuke rushed into the dark room. The doors closed behind him ominously, causing the frightened boy to jump.

Sasuke stared in horror, then relaxed at seeing of Itachi. "Brother!" He cried in relief. "Brother, Dad and Mom are... " He choked, not able to go on. "Why! Why! Who could have... ?" His onyx eyes winced with pain, locked gazes with red sharingan, and he stopped.

A shuriken now lay embedded in the wall just behind him. He moved his hand to cover the small, but painful, wound. He quickly voiced his confusion. "Brother, what are you... ?" Itachi's face remained impassive.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Sasuke whimpered in despair.

"Foolish little brother." Closing his eyes, Itachi reactivated his new favorite weapon. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" He reopened his eyes, pulling Sasuke into an illusion in his mind...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Sasuke was back outside. The sky had turned red, shuriken were flying in all directions, blood dripped down every wall. Bodies of friends and family dropped all around him, everywhere he looked._

_Covering his head with his arms, he called for mercy. "Stop! Brother! Don't show me this!" He screamed as loud as he could, while Itachi just stood in front of him. Watching. _

_"Why? Why did you... ?" Sasuke asked in confusion, and despair. He ran, in all directions, but he couldn't escape the bodies that fell around him like rain. He knew these people, lived each day with them. They were dying before his eyes. _

_And his brother killed them..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke screamed as he came out of the illusion. He fell to the floor as what he had seen began to take a toll on him. Unable to control any part of him, he lay on the floor as drool came out of his mouth.

By now, Itachi's sharingan had faded, leaving empty pools of black. He just stood there, silent while gazing at his immobile brother.

"Why?" He shifted his gaze to owner of the voice coming from the floor. Sasuke shouldn't have been able to move, nonetheless talk. Not after what he had seen. "Why did you... ?"

**"So that I could measure my "container"." **Itachi said quietly

"So that you could measure your "container"?" Sasuke repeated dumbly. "Just for that?" Silence was his reply.

"Just for that, you killed everyone?" Sasuke asked, angrily.

Itachi merely closed his eyes and bowed his head. **"It was necessary."**

Sasuke began to pull himself up off the floor. "What the hell is that?" He rushed at Itachi. "Don't screw around!"

A fist to him stomach caused Sasuke stop and bend over from pain and once again fall to the floor. He lifted his head a bit, eyes filling with tears from emotional stress.

But Itachi taking a step forward caused Sasuke to tense up in fear. Pushing himself up, he darted out the door, down the hallway, and out into the street. Tears falling from his eyes as he ran in blind hysteria.

"Don't kill me!" He shouted, begging, pleading.

He came to a slow halt when he saw Itachi standing in front of him. Glaring at him with emotionless eyes. Only Sasuke's heavy breathing mixed in with sobs broke the silence.

Only moonlight permitted the brothers to see each other.

Sasuke gulped. "This can't be true!" He turned angry. "You're not my brother! Because- "

**"The reason I why I continued to act as the brother you desired, was because I wanted to verify your "container"." **

Sasuke blinked.

**"You will become my opponent, as the one who will confirm my "container"," Itachi paused to ponder his words. "You carry that potential."**

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing, but didn't have the courage to say anything to his 'brother' at the moment.

**"You detested me and held a grudge against me." **Sasuke just merely stared at Itachi as he continued.

**"You continuously wished to surpass me."** Again, Sasuke was silent.

**"And that's why I will let you live, for me." **Itachi was completely impassive, never once showing what he was thinking.

**"You are like me, one who is capable of awakening the Mangekyou Sharingan within." **A strong wind past the two brothers, causing the moon to be hidden behind a cloud.

**"However, there is a special condition... " **Itachi paused while Sasuke stayed rooted in suspense.

**"Your closest friend... you must... " **

Itachi let the wind blow his hair around his face without blinking while he finished his statement.

**"... kill him!"**

Sasuke stared in horror. "No way... "

**"Just as I did."** Itachi hid his eyes with his bangs, causing him to look more intimidating then he already was.

Sasuke gasped in remembrance.

_"It's about Uchiha Shisui, who committed suicide by drowning himself in the river last night."_

_"Shisui was the other person who didn't come to the meeting."_

_"You adored him like your older brother, didn't you?"_

Only yesterday those men from the Head Council had come to his house, questioning Itachi. Sasuke had hidden in the next room to listen.

"That was... you?" Sasuke was incredulous. "You killed Shisui-san?"

**"That's right."** Itachi narrowed his eyes. **"Thanks to that, I obtained these eyes." **Sasuke was quite, but still a wreck.

**"In the main building of the Nakano Temple, in the right corner to the rear of the room, under the seventh tatami mat, there lies the clan's Commentary Scroll." **Itachi waited for an outburst, but when none came, he continued.

**"Within its writing, the original purpose of the Uchihia Clan's doujutsu is explained, as is its true secret."**

Sasuke gave a slightly confused look, but was still quite.

**"If you awaken it, there will be three people, including me, who have ever used the Mangekyou Sharingan." **Itachi gave a sadistic smirk. **"If that can happen, there is meaning in letting you live."**

**"But, as you are now..." **Itachi turned sideways, blocking half his face from Sasuke, which caused him to involuntarily jump back.

**"You aren't even worth killing."** Itachi closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh that Sasuke couldn't hear.

**"Foolish brother. If you want to kill me, then blame me. Hate me." **

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock, and his eyes grew wide.

**_"And live on in shame." _**Itachi's voice was becoming softer.

_**"Run and run... cling desperately to life." **_

**_"Then, one day, come before with the same eyes I bear _**now!**"** Itachi reopened his eyes, glaring to Sasuke's with the one visible eye.

**"Mangekyou Sharingan!"**

Sasuke fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

Itachi just stared at the seemingly lifeless body of his younger sibling. **"Pathitic."**

While the Mangekyou Sharingan left Sasuke lying in the street, and continued Itachi's life...

Somewhere, in the inner workings of his mind, the great Uchiha Itachi wept.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had no fucking idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. **

**Basically, this is episode 131 with my own ideas thrown in there somewhere. I DO NOT OWN THIS! Not really. **

**Review if you want, no flames. **

**blackXheart**


End file.
